Overleg gebruiker:MenM
Maarten, welkom terug. # Voor de mensen die er niet bij waren: wij hebben Maarten al teruggezien elders, vandaar dat er geen heel welkomscomité klaarstond :) Gewoon ter verduidelijking # Kan je me aub toestemming geven de pagina die je eufemistische 'afscheid' noemde te verwijderen? # Mag ik de subs van "Wedstrijd" verwijderen? Die nemen zoveel plaats in. # Veel plezier! # Wat zijn de plannen officieel? Beperking tot economie of is dat te beperkend? Groeten, 21 feb 2008 17:51 (UTC) :# Had dat persoonlijk wel verwacht, maar ben nooit echt weeg geweest hoor (meer daarover weldra) :# Liever niet, niet om jouw te pesten of zo, maar omdat dat nu eenmaal een deel van mijn verleden hier op wikistad is. :# Tuurlijk :# Merci. :# Economie en Libertas terug laten herleven eerst, miss daarna de rest. Schud ook als vice al de ministers eens wakker! Er is hier in een maand nog niets gebeurd. --Maarten (???) 21 feb 2008 17:58 (UTC) ::# Sorry, daarvoor. Ik was juist even druk bezig :) ::# Toch vraag ik het je, met aandringen. Het is misschien jouw 'verleden' hier, maar het is ook de mijne. Een nieuwe lei, had je gezegd, en die wil ik voor ons allen creeëren. ::# Ok. ::# Ok. ::# Druk geweest, en dat zal het nog wel even blijven. Ik doe mijn best, maar zoals zo vaak geopperd door 'anderen': de president bestuurt het land, de eerste minister de regering. (O! Nu ik er aan denk, ik heb daar een leuk citaat over. Ik zal het eens opzoeken en er straks bijposten ) 21 feb 2008 18:05 (UTC) :::Thanks. Wedstrijd zelf behouden? 21 feb 2008 17:17 (UTC) ::::Doe mr weg. Dat wordt trouwens een citaat van mij . Maar er is in een maand tijd echt nog neits gebeurd é. Sommige ministers zijn niet eens meer langsgeweest... --Maarten (???) 21 feb 2008 18:20 (UTC) :::::Voor de economie hebben we "Yuri Medvedev" nodig, maar die zit volgensmij in Lovia vast.Bob I 21 feb 2008 18:22 (UTC) ::::::Die zal daar -vrees ik- ook blijven. Hij heeft genoeg gehad van Libertas en zal -vrees ik- zijn positie in Libertas achter zich laten. Waarschijnlijk niet direct, maar later vast wel... 21 feb 2008 18:23 (UTC) :::::::Heb een ideeke, zal het eens aan Joeri vragen. Mr als hij niet meer komt, waarom stelde hij zich dan kandidaat? --Maarten (???) 21 feb 2008 18:25 (UTC) ::::::::Dat was omdat ik het hem vroeg, maar in feite was hij het helemaal uit het oog verloren. 21 feb 2008 18:31 (UTC) Terug van weggeweest ? Hallo, hallo, welkom thuis, of heb ik het bij het verkeerde eind ? Vanwaar die plotse ommekeer en het steuntje in de rug in Lovia ? :En zie, :Mijn oude hart, :Het vond de riem, :Of vond de riem, :Het oude hart ? 3 mrt 2008 13:34 (UTC) Dit zijn gewoon veel te veel rode links. Laat ze toch redirect zijn, das veel gemakkelijker. 25 mrt 2008 12:46 (UTC) : Zal er wel iets op vinden, alleen Maarten Michels blijft rood, probeer mr eens op Google. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 25 mrt 2008 12:53 (UTC) :: Wel, wat is daar mis mee? Probeer Dimitri Neyt eens :) 25 mrt 2008 12:54 (UTC)